choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThatRomeo/Theories in Books Part 2 (By ThatRomeo and Circy)
Hi fellow Choices players! This is ThatRomeo and Circy and we decided to work on a collaboration of theories concerning many books, so here we are! We hope you enjoy them as much as we did, and don't forget to leave your thoughts! Every opinion is appreciated and if you have a theory you would like to share with us you're welcome to! So, let's start! And remember! This page includes huge spoilers, so browse at your own risk! The Royal Romance/Heir: Possible plot twist later in the series: *As we saw through ads and through the story where Olivia spies on Bradshaw and Isabella, it is widely believed that they will kidnap the MC's child once they're born, either on Book 1 (And we will be left with a cliffhanhger, or later in the series). *One possible reason for that, is that so they can blackmail the MC into making an alliance with them, or for other more sinister plans. Eleanor (Liam's Mother) was pregnant before being poisoned and dying: In the latest chapters, we also found out that Eleanor was pregnant with a child before dying, and as such, a lot of theories revolving that pregnacy and her murder came to the surface, so let's dive right into the m. *The first theory revolves around who the father of the child is, with the possible candidates being Constantine and Jackson Walker. The reason why Jackson is a possible candidate for being a father, is because as her boydguard, they spent a lot of time together, and as we can see through a flashback, they had something to talk about in private. That would also explain why Eleanor couldn't talk about her pregancy in public, since it would humiliate Constantine. *Another theory for why Eleanor couldn't reveal her pregnacy was because she was being blackmailed for some reason, either by Auvernal (Which she admited while being at the Walker Ranch), or by Barthelemy Beaumont and Godfrey, because they believed that Eleanor had a huge influence on Constantine about some papers he was supposed to sign. *Alternatively, the threats could come from both Auvernal and the duo (Barthelemy Beaumont and Godfrey). Eleanor's killer(s) who were never found: Now, let's move to the most crucial and interesting part of Eleanor's murder. Her killer(s). As we saw in the previous books of TRR, Eleanor's killer(s) were never found, and therefore, we have a few possible answers to who could had been behind her murder (And not just hers, but someone else's as well). *The first possible killer of Eleanor would be Constantine. If we take into consideration that the child was Jackson's, Constantine would probably not be happy that Eleanor cheated on him, so he ordered her murder using assassins to throw the suspicions away from him. In addition, Jackson was also killed in an assassination attempt, which could had been also orchestrated by Constantine as revenge for sleeping with his wife. This would also explain why the Walker family didn't receive any help from Constantine after Jackson's death. *The second theory is that Godfrey and Barthelemy were not only Eleanor's killers, but also behind the coup orchestrated many years ago by the Nevrakis family. As we saw previously, maybe because Constantine refused to sign some papers (Maybe of an alliance), they tried to have him killed, or killed Eleanor as a threat. Also, Godfrey was pissed in Book 2 when Madeleine broke the engagement with Liam and she lost the crown. *The third theory states that Auvernal or some other country was behind Eleanor's murder, possibly for the same reasons as the second theory. *Finally, is Doctor Ramirez to be trusted? Maybe she played a big part in Eleanor's assassination, or she was blackmailed/ordered/threatened to kill her. There's definitely a shady part in her in our opinion. Did Eleanor give birth before dying? If yes, what happened to the child? Another question that puzzled us, was the fate of Eleanor's child. If Eleanor gave birth before dying, what happened to the baby? Well, here's a curveball, and a possible answer to that question! *One theory claims that the child was sent away, a.ka. as Auvernal, and grew up there without anyone knowing their real name. This would also make sense in the Project Swan and Olivia seeing troops in Auvernal while spying on Bradshaw and Isabella. Also, let's not forget the story of the "Ugly Swan" growing among ducks (In this case, royalty), who grew up to be beautiful and powerful. *Taking into consideration that theory, that child could be either Bradshaw or Isabella (She said that she was born into royalty), and maybe now they're planning their revenge by taking the MC's baby, or by trying to strike an alliance with Cordonia. Barthelemy "awakening" from his coma: On the other hand, another crazy thing happening in TRH, was Barthelemy Beaumont waking up from his coma after 15 years. As far as we remember, neither Maxwell or Bertrand had any clue about that, and they never mentioned him or visited him, as they probably thought that sooner or later he would die. *One theory suggests that Barthelemy was never in coma, and he was faking it all for sinister reasons. Besides, such a recovery would require at least a wheelchair, or a cane, or something that proves that he was indeed in a coma. And since he seemed perfectly fine, we don't buy the whole "I wanted to surprise you" act. Let's not forget that he is an attention seeker, and as such, maybe he was conspiring how to take down the Crown with Godfrey. He could had also been involved with the Nevrakis family, and had a hand in the coup against the Royal family. This is why Barthelemy is a very suspicious figure right now. Olivia Nevrakis is being a badass babe by spying on other countries: Finally, another theory is the whole spying business that Olivia does. As we saw, she's travelling constantly between Auvernal, Lythikos and Cordonia gathering intel about the enemies' sinister plans. *The most obvious example of that would be Auvernal, where she met with Bradshaw and Isabella and tried to gather information about them and their plans for Cordonia. The reason for that is that she wants to protect Cordonia, Liam and of course, her best friend, the MC. *In addition, Liam seems to know about Olivia's business, as he states that Olivia has a lot in her plate at this time. The thing is, what is Olivia trying to find? There is a theory that the Nevrakis family (Exce pt Lucretia) was innocent and was used as a scapegoat, but that's highly unlikely. Maybe Olivia is also trying to find incriminating evidence in the Lythikos's vault. *Finally, who is Ray? There is a speculation that he is either working with Olivia to uncover the sinister plans the other countries have in mind, or maybe someone who will be romantically involved with Olivia in the future. Category:Blog posts